YO TE EH AMADO
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Una visión de los sentimientos de kagome por inuyasha. el la hace sufrir pero ella lo ama...que hacer?. es hora de tomar una decisión Kagome.Y ustedes! entren y satisfagan su curiosidad! por faaa dejen su humilde comentario


"La voz del alma"

BY: Game-motoharu

Inuyasha y todos su fantásticos personajes no me pertenecen (mi befa no me los presta ) sino a la súper Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia si es mía, ha salido del mi masa encefálica rosa y sin fines de lucro solo para divertir y divertirme.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_

OLA OLA! Amiguitoooos (ay wey; sonó muy chabelo -.-) como sea! Aquí les traigo el tercer fanfic-en realidad one-shot- que he escritoooo Seee!

En fin sin más estupideces que decir….

*(LEAN ESTO PERSONAS DEL MUNDO)*

**W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W**

La ilusión me cegó. Me mintió, me dio la espalda y traicionó. Me dio la esperanza de algo que nunca fue…y que, seguramente, jamás será…

Sé que el amor existe, en alguna parte está, pero este no es el caso; pues solo se trató de de un vago reflejo de un deseo totalmente egoísta.

Trataba de negar mi amor por ti, porque este solo traería consigo sufrimientos sazonados con lágrimas…pero, sucedió…no vi la realidad…al menos no la verdadera: mi realidad. Solo pude apreciar la que mi alma esperanzada quiso crear.

No me di cuenta de que el amor ciego que te tenía se fue convirtiendo en un profundo dolor que estaba empezando a crear un agujero negro en mi pecho. Un agujero que todo lo absorbe y nada perdona, llevándolo todo a alguna parte y a la vez a ninguna…convirtiendo todo en nada…

La realidad ficticia que veía, donde tú eras el caballero que me salvaba, donde un solo cruce de nuestra miradas bastaba para hacer maravillas y que la chispa encendía, no era más que ilusión marchita, elocuente mentira.

Muy tarde entendí que eso tontos cuentos de hadas no existen y que es tan fácil soñar que aceptar la realidad, que es mucho más oscura que los mas iluminados sueños…

Te eh mirado tantas pero tantas veces, me has mirado otras mil; mas sin embargo nada ha pasado, ni zapatillas de cristal ni calabazas encantadas y mucho menos hadas madrinas…

No existió las maravillas, no existió la voz de la alegría, no existió magia…solo un estúpida ilusión creada y creída, que en el fondo en dolor se convertía…

Te amé como nunca jamás eh amado, pero ¿qué puede saber una niña como yo? Créeme…mucho. Pues yo amé, odié, sufrí y seguí amando. Qué extraño, que tonto…pero es verdad, lo di todo por ti. Llore y lloré, incluso traté de negar este amor pero, no lo logré; como tampoco logré convertirte en mi cuento de hadas; no pude ser despertada de mi sueño con un suave beso de amor, porque nunca lo hubo.

Quizás mis lagrimas fueron en vano, quizás no debí llorar tanto peo…creí la ilusión, la mentira del país de nunca jamás. Y cuando me di cuenta del error que cometía, ya estaba hasta el cuello; sin embargo yo soy tan testaruda y terca que me juré no perderte. Traté y traté de tenerte, desafié a mi propia ilusión…y qué pasó al final?...me perdí en mi propio mundo de maravillas, sin saber cómo salir…porque al final…te amé demasiado.

Dicen que el amor es ciego…pues en mi caso es mudo, sordo…y amargo. Hoy nada es igual, mi falso mundo de maravillas se desmorona y me veo envuelto en la telaraña de sueños contigo que nunca realizaré; me ahoga el diluvio de ilusiones diseñadas por mi tonto y enamorado corazón, por mi tonta y enamorada alma.

Hoy el amanecer no es hermoso, pues el amor dolió. El crepúsculo es tan oscuro porque te he amado. Mi vida se ve eclipsada por el peso de este sentimiento tan difuso y la luna nueva que se oculta en el firmamento vaticina el final del sueño, de la ilusión…de la equivocada realidad…

Te eh amado tanto que ya no puedo amarte más… me eh equivocado tanto que ya nunca cometeré el mismo error…me has herido tanto que ya no puedo confiar, por temor a caer sin proponérmelo en el sucio juego del amor….

Te veo, pero no quiero verte…ya no…

Te hablo, pero no puedo sonar tranquila y feliz…ya no…

Te escucho, pero no quiero oírte más…ya no…

Te extraño, pero no quiero necesitarte más…ya no…

Te amo, pero no quiero amarte…ya no…

Te olvido…

…y lo haré.

.

.

**.**

_**M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_W_M_WM**_

Tan taaaaan~

**HOLA INDIVIDUOS DEL PLANETA TIERRAAAAAAAA! **

Como están todos?

Yooo estoooy ultra-super-uper-duper-recontra-requete- re-FeLIZ…!

Si, si…oh si, oh si! ~

Yuuujuuuuu! Mare toy bien inspirada últimamente… ¿por qué? Porque ya acabaron los exámenes! Wiiiii…. seeeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh si, oh si (~*o*~) el baile del mono! Hu, hu, hu….O.O bieeen eso fue raro…. Olviden lo anterior ^^U ~podría ser traumático para algunas personas suelen ser mucho _MUY _sensibles ¬¬# ~

Como sea! Aquí les vengo a traumar con esta cosita extraterrestre que escribí…^^

_**Sabias que…? **__(Hay si! muy National geographic)_

Este one-shot forma parte de unas cuantas historias que hice y que en conjunto llevan el nombre de "Escritos de Media Noche" (estaba media fumada- y adormilada- cuando le puse el nombre )

Sipirilipi! En mis noches de insomnio me pongo a escribir en mi celular – porque duermo junto con mi hermanita…que odia la luz ¬¬#- y como el cel tiene luz pues…lo aprovecho jujuuju ^^

Bueno, pronto estaré publicando mas de esas historias (eso espero -.-)

Ah! Por cierto….me gustaría muchisisisisisi…..simo (tanto como las papitas ñam, ñam) que dejaran sus humildes comentarios, criticas, incoherencias, desahogamientos….jitomatazos NO!...ok…ok déjenlos pero yo no limpio! (odio hacerlo )

Gracias por pasar por aquí y dejar sus comentario (si los dejan )

Sin nada mas que decir Y agradecer…

Se despide su servidora Gameba.

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
